MWAT Movie Part lll
'MWAT Movie Part lll' Last time on Adventure TIme... Flame Princess: Will she make it back? Jake: She is a master at redirecting....of course she will... ADVENTURE TIME!!! In Macestra's rocket... Macestra: AHHHH!!!!! WOAH!!!!! AHHH!!!!! Oh...NO!!!! BOOM! 'To Macestra's advantage, she landed right in a park...that now of course has a big crater. The Adventure Time Studio was only a few blocks down...also to her advantage. Macestra: Owww.......alright the Studio is right over there. I'll have to run though... At the front door of the building... Guy: May? Is that you? Macestra: Noah! Noah: Where have you been? You have been gone for 2 days straight! What happened? Macestra: Oh....its a long story. I'll be right back. Noah: Ok...you wanna grab a bite to eat after your done? Macestra: Yeah sure. 'Macestra and Noah have been friends since Kindergarten. Macestra walked through the doors. She saw a room that said 'Staff Only'.' Macestra: Alright there has to be spare badges in here right? 'Macestra walked into the room. No one was there. So she got dressed.' Macestra: Fake name tag? Check. Polo Shirt? Check. My jeans? Check. Baseball Cap? Check. Man voice? Check. Alright lets do this. Back in Ooo... Jake: It shouldnt take this long. Princess Bubblegum: Maybe she got stuck in space traffic. Flame Princess: Yeah. The premiere of Iron Pan 3 came out today. I wanted to see it sooooo bad!!! Princess B.: Same!!! Back on Earth... Macestra: Alright men. Who in the world erased Finn from the show? He is one of the main characters. Draw him back. Now. Worker 1: You arent the boss. Boss is on vacation. Who are you? Macestra: I'm uh....Mike. And FYI, boss just called me and he was INFURIATED that one of you dimwits erased Finn. So I suggest if you wanna keep your job, you listen to me and draw Finn back right now. You dont want to get an orange slip do you? Worker 1: Look I'm Paul. And what is an orange slip? Macestra: You wanna keep talking back to me Paul? Ok.....Thats an orange slip for you! Paul: Thanks. I've been wanting to get out of this job for years!!! Now i can start my proffesional knitting business!!! See ya suckers!!! Macestra: Thats just not right....Well anyway...do any of you have a picture of Finn? Worker 2: I do! Macestra: Thanks. Whats your name? Worker 2: Fred. Macestra: Thanks Fred. Alright lets get drawing. Am i right men? Workers: Yes Sir! Outside the studio... Noah: Well I guess she isnt comin...i'll catch her another day...bye bye!!! Back in Ooo... Jake: Its over. Neither one of them are coming back. Princess B.: Dont lose hope! Flame P.: Jake is right...its over... Back on Earth... Fred: Everything but the head complete sir! Macestra: .................head shape and hat complete...... Fred: So close..... Macestra: We got it!!! He's complete! 'After 2 hours of explaining to Finn his life since he remembered nothing, Finn was back.' Macestra: Thanks for your work men! Goodbye Fred. Oh and by the way, (Takes off hat) Macestra: I'm Mam. Not SIr. (Fred's mouth drops open) Fred: Goodbye Mam. You are hired in Paul's spot! Just so you know! Macestra: Thank you Fred. 'Macestra took Finn back to her house. Thankfully no one was home.' Macestra: This is my house...not much. You can sit on the couch. I'll make some popcorn. Finn: I like it here though. It's nice. Macestra: Thanks. (A couple minutes later) Finn: So what are we watching? Macestra: You'll see... TV: 'This is America's Funniest Home Videos!' Finn: You remembered! Thats....your really amazing.... (Macestra blushes) Finn: I mean at what you do...and all.....your amazing....in a friendly way. Macestra: Thank you. Right back at ya... (Both look at each other) 'This next moment changed so much: They both leaned in. Next thing you know they had kissed.' Macestra: Wow....umm--- Finn: I've had this feeling that i'd meet an Earthling that i was gonna fall in love with. But i didnt show it. Macestra: You have? But what about Flame--- 'Finn was all wrong about who he loved. But he loved both of them...but Macestra more.' 'Macestra ended up falling asleep on the couch. So did Finn. Suprisingly they werent seen by her parents or her older sister.' Macestra: So i guess this is goodbye for a little while... 'Macestra hugged him like she will never see him again, which she wouldnt. The space highway was under major construction. The construction would last years.' Finn: I'll miss you...for sure sis... 'Finn hugged her like she hugged him, since he wouldnt see her for a long long time. He hopped in the rocket. Next thing you know he was gone. Back in Ooo. Macestra walked back home. Her and Noah hung out for the rest of the day and she told him everything, which to no ones suprise took him a long time to believe. At the studio though, only Macestra and Noah were aloud anywhere near the drawing table. So they always talked with Finn and Flame Princess.' Back in Ooo... Jake: Well your back...its unbelievable. Flame Princess: I'm happy for you and Macestra. Finn: What? howd you know? We just kissed...for like 1 second! Flame Princess: I know. I think we should just be good friends for a little. We will be broken up until we get over all of this. Finn: Same...Well I'm back. And its all because of Macestra. (Finn looks up to the sky) Finn: Thank you! I will never forget you. (Macestra looking down on the drawing table (earth) Macestra: And i wont forget you. (Both smile) Jake: I say we should all go see Iron Pan 3. Who's payin? Finn: This one's on me. To Macestra! FP+J+PB: To Macestra! Jake: And IRON PAN 3!!! Common lets go.